sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verkehr in New York
Der Verkehr in M. und der ganzen Stadt (zusammengefasst als Verkehr in New York) Fernverkehr * Hafen Güter und Personen (Tourismus, Einwanderung etc.) Nach dem Güterumschlag ist der Hafen als Ganzes der drittgrößte und nach seiner Fläche der größte Hafen der USA. Internationaler Tiefsee- und über den Hudson auch Binnenhafen für den Nordosten der USA und den Osten Kanadas (Eriekanal seit 1825) * Straßen Interstates, Autobahnen (Interstate 495, Lincoln Tunnel und Queens-Midtown Tunnel, Interstate Highways I-95, I-78 durch den Holland Tunnel, I-87 (New York State Thruway) und I-95. Überland-Busbahnhöfe: Port Authority Bus Terminal und George Washington Bus Station Brücken ! Tunnels ! * Flughäfen John F. Kennedy International Airport und der LaGuardia Airport (Inlandsflüge) in Queens. Newark Liberty International Airport, New Jersey. Die Flughäfen befördern pro Jahr insgesamt über 90 Millionen Fluggäste mit über einer Million Flügen. * Züge, -verbindungen Wichtige Bahnhöfe sind Grand Central Terminal (Pendler) und Pennsylvania Station. Umsteigemöglichkeiten zu zahlreichen Bus- und U-Bahnlinien. Nahverkehr Hafen Personenfähren Transfersverbindungen zu … Luft Hubschrauber * Downtown Manhattan Heliport (eastern end of Wall Street on Pier 6) * East 34th Street Heliport (34th Street) * West 30th Street Heliport (30th Street) ** seaplane service at the 23rd Street Skyport on the East River (23rd Street) Straßen *Fußgänger, Radfahrer auch: Fußwege, Überwege / Unterquerungen, Radwege * Pkw - Individualverkehr * Taxis, Yellow Cabs *Busbahnhöfe, -linien: Port Authority Bus Terminal und George Washington Bus Station Es gibt über 4.000 Busse auf 235 Linien mit über zwei Millionen Fahrgästen an Wochentagen (jährlich 666 Millionen). * Zwischen 1921 und 1960 fuhren Trolleybusse *Brücken ! In New York City gibt es 2.027 Brücken. Die längste Brücke ist die Verrazano-Narrows-Brücke zwischen Staten Island und Brooklyn. Die Brücken nach Manhattan über den East River am Nordostufer heißen (von Nord nach Süd): Throgs Neck Bridge, Bronx Whitsstone Bridge, die Eisenbahnbrücke von der Randalls Wards bzw. Park Ave, Third Ave Bridge, Willis Ave Bridge, Triborough Bridge, Queensboro Bridge, Williamsburg Bridge, Manhattan Bridge und Brooklyn Bridge. Am Westufer gibt es ganz im Norden die Bear Mountain Bridge, dann die Tappan Zee Bridge (Dewey Thruway) und im Zentrum die George Washington Bridge über den Hudson. Außer diesen Hauptbrücken von/nach Manhattan gibt es in ganz New York neben vielen normalen auch 25 bewegliche Brücken: zwei Einziehbrücken, sieben Schwenkbrücken, vier Hebebrücken und zwölf Zugbrücken. Die Brücken und Tunnel der Stadt werden von dem New York City Department of Transportation unterhalten, für einige Maut-Brücken und Tunnel ist die MTA Bridges and Tunnels zuständig. * Tunnels ! *Highways u.a. Straßenarten * Parken der Pkw * Busbetriebshöfe, Werkstätten Schiene U-Bahn Subway-Lines A Routes Straßenbahn Hochbahn Zug Entwicklung Long Island Railroad (LIRR) New Jersey Transit Staten Island Railway (Verrazano-Narrows-Brücke) Güterverkehr * 1832 eröffnete die New York and Harlem Railroad die erste Pferdestraßenbahn (ab 1893 teilweise elektrifiziert). 1956 fuhr über die George-Washington-Brücke die letzte Straßenbahn aus Jersey City. Sonstiges z. Öffentlichen Nahverkehr * Seilbahn * Rolltreppen u.ä. * Lifts (Fahrstühle) * Bahnflächen, Betriebsbahnhöfe, Werkstätten Siehe auch * Bekannte Straßen in Manhattan Weblinks * ny-guide/verkehrsmittel * nahverkehr_newyork * Busse ? bei nyc-guide.de * Pitzke: Parkplatzhölle, auch Feder Guide Kategorie:Ort